Harmony Clan
The Harmony Clan is a clan of hyenas who reside in the Outlands. Like Jasiri's clan and unlike Janja's clan, they're very friendly and show respect for the Circle of Life. They're led by a male hyena named Duma, with his mate, Aliya, serving as their second-in-command. Members: Duma ~ 'the leader of the clan. He's always kind and selfless towards his clanmates and is greatly respected by them all. He doesn't enjoy violence, thought if any members of the clan are threatened, he's always willing to fight for their safety. Aliya '~ 'the clan's second-in-command and Duma's mate, as well as the one who gave the clan it's name. She's dedicated to providing for and defending her clanmates, though often questions her performance as their second-in-command, despite them giving her as much respect as they give Duma. Zakusi '~ 'the son and firstborn cub of Duma and Aliya. His name is a combination of Duma's parents' names, Zakia and Arusi. He's very energetic and playful, though is cautious when making new friends, after an incident where Janja and his clan pretended to be friendly to kidnap him and his sister, Halindi. Halindi '~ 'the daughter and second-born cub of Duma and Aliya. Her name is a combination of Aliya's parents' names, Halima and Ushindi. She shares the same energetic and playful demeanor as her brother, though, like him, she became more careful around new animals after the event of her kidnapping. Tamika '~ 'a jackal pup who is the adopted daughter of Duma and Aliya. Prior to joining the clan, she ran away from her biological family, Reirei's pack, out of disdain for their unfair method of getting food. She's now a member of the Harmony Clan, which she views as her real family and loves them like so. Saka '~ 'the clan's most skilled hunter. Thanks to his stealthiness, he can sometimes pick off an animal without causing a ruckus amongst the rest of them, if his prey is part of a group. While usually avoiding hunting in the Pridelands, he'll occasionally do some hunting in the Back Lands. Zuberi '~ 'the eldest member of the clan. During the fight against Janja's clan and Reirei's pack to rescue Zakusi and Halindi, a member of Reirei's pack grabbed him by his mane, but Aliya pulled him off, tearing off part of his mane. While Aliya deeply regrets this and hates herself for it, Zuberi forgives her, knowing he could've lost more than part of his mane. Teshi '~ 'a bubbly and hyperactive hyena who loves playing in mud and making jokes about things. Despite his clowny demeanor, however, he knows when it's time to be serious and will assist his clanmates in difficult or dangerous situations. He's also Zakusi, Halindi, and Tamika's favorite babysitter. Imani {SpearmintTB's Character} '~ '''the older sister of Teshi and the only female original member of the clan before Aliya's arrival, Halindi's birth, and Tamika's adoption. She's sometimes annoyed by Teshi's rambunctious antics, but usually tolerates it as he knows when to stop. '''Trivia: '~ '''While a hyena clan is usually led by a female in real life, the Harmony Clan is led by a male. Though, they also have a female as their second-in-command. '~ '''They're friends and allies with Jasiri and her clan, and both clans will sometimes help each other with problems they can't solve alone.Category:Original Characters Category:Hyenas Category:Hyena Clans Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Outlanders Category:SpearmintTB